


Mistletoe and Love

by flickawhip



Series: Theo & The Doctor Gifts [1]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:06:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28244391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Theo and 13 have a moment alone...Written for a friend on tumblr.
Relationships: Thirteenth Doctor/Original Character(s)
Series: Theo & The Doctor Gifts [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2068983





	Mistletoe and Love

“Is that mistletoe above us?”

“Uhhh, yep.”

13 falls silent then, glancing at Theo with what seems to be an innocent blush. She seems to know, somehow, what Theo is thinking but she doesn’t say it, not yet anyway, then she speaks softly. 

“Should we…”

“Yep.”

Theo grins, moving to gently kiss 13, aware of the slight shiver then smiling again softly. 

“You’re cute when you blush you know…”

“I am?”

“Yeah. I mean… this you is very… sweet. When you blush.”

Theo starts to fumble slightly for words and 13 grins, a bright, light grin. She knows how Theo feels all too well. They have always been like this, from the moment they met. 

“You’re cute too Theo.”


End file.
